With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between such gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and returning customers to their venues. Many slot style gaming machines look and function similarly. Thus there exists a need to develop enticing interfaces that attract consumers to a gaming venue's gaming systems.
Game venue operators strive for players stay at a gaming system for maximum amount of time while still enjoying that particular game. Thus, when player becomes tired of one game, it is important for the player to be able to switch to a different game without leaving the gaming system and therefore extract maximum entertainment from the gaming system. Gaming venue operators may directly benefit by providing games to players that entertain the players and therefore there is a need for providing games that entertain the largest number of players.
Therefore, there is a need to provide multiple ways to ensure maximum enjoyment of gaming machines. One way is to provide new and interesting gaming systems that look and function like something that exists in the world that a player has a positive emotional connection to. Another way of providing maximum enjoyment is to allow the selection of multiple games from the same gaming system. A third way of increasing the enjoyment of a gaming system is to provide bonus games which are triggered by various events and therefore keep the player interested in the gaming system. The bonus game may be activated either randomly or when a particular gaming outcome occurs during a main game. While the player is playing the bonus game, the main game is suspended. The main game resumes after the player finishes playing the bonus game.
Any reference in this specification to the prior art does not constitute an admission that such prior art was well known or forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction.